


Tappert Gets Distracted

by Pr0blemCl0wn



Category: Ghosts of War (2020)
Genre: Bondage, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Demon Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F for Tappert, I would tag bondage but idk if this would count?, Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, and its through tentacle hentai, do tentacles count for that tag?, eh fuck it, sorry my man but I must torture you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr0blemCl0wn/pseuds/Pr0blemCl0wn
Summary: How Tappert realized this mansion was not good news, to which he unfortunately found out the hard way.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Tappert Gets Distracted

“The hell did these guys even come from?” Tappert mutters grimly as he watches the uniformed men approach the mansion through the scope of his sniper. He kept his finger above the trigger, keeping caution in case the soldiers noticed the mansion has occupants inside.

How the hell these men found the mansion and came here with this many soldiers was beyond him. Could they be a group of assassins who knew of their whereabouts and came to kill them? Or were they just Nazis checking to see if the mansion had survivors of any kind?

Tappert could care less about their reasons really, they were just a few more heads to pop off to him. Nothing more, nothing less.

The soldiers didn’t seem to want to progress into the mansion though, just hanging around the perimeter. They kept their suspicions it seemed, shown by their narrowing eyes and constant glances at each other.

That didn’t ease Tappert at all, causing him to look through the scope of the sniper he currently had aimed at their heads. Didn’t hurt to be prepared.

He kept all of his attention towards the Nazi’s, knowing that if any of them made a singular sudden move, he’d pop all their heads off in one clip.

His finger stayed hovering over the triggering, ready to shoot incase the soldiers decided to wanted into the mansion. Narrowing his eyes and biting his lip, Tappert readied his gun and pointed it at one of the soldiers heads.

A sudden load creak startles the sniper, causing him to snap his head around to view over his shoulder. He aims his sniper at the cause of the sound, thinking a rogue soldier managed to sneak their way in.

There was no one behind Tappert though, at least not in his vision.

Tappert gives a suspicious look around, eyes peering from left to right as he tried to catch vision of who or what just made that noise.

He places a hand on the floor and pushes himself up to his feet, holding his sniper aimed down at the floor while he began to search the room.

No one seemed to be around, as the spots Tappert thought would be useful for hiding were empty and devoid of any person or even animal.

Could it have been a squeaky floorboard? But even with the old age of this house, the floorboards didn’t cause any noises when Eugene and him came up to scope it out. So what the _hell_ made that noise?

The only thing that was out of the ordinary in the attic was a small pile of goo lying in the middle of the room, right in the center of the pentagram drawn on the floor. It wasn’t there before, at least Tappert was sure it wasn’t.

He crouches down on one knee, staring at the small pile in a mixture of confusion and curiosity. His hand extends and brushes against the substance, a small twitch going up his fingers when it turned out to be cold.

It was sticky, too, evident by the strings connected between Tappers fingers and the small puddle. He held the liquid up to his nose, seeing if it had a particular smell. Tappert jerked back when the disgusting sense filled his nose, his face scrunching up and brows furrowed.

“ _What the hell is this stuff?_ ” He mutters to himself, rubbing the sticky goo between his fingers experimentally.

Tappert continued to mess with the substance on his fingers, not longer paying attention to the soldiers standing abide outside of the mansion. At least not until he heard the sound of tires screeching outside, immediately his attention snapping back to the window.

He ducked back over to the window and peeked outside again, readying his rifle once again in case the Nazi’s decided to attack. However, it seemed that they realized that hanging around the outside of the mansion was useless and time wasting, so they went and just left in their vehicles.

Tappert gave a tired sigh of relief, placing a hand on his head while he watched the cars slowly disappear into the hills. He wiped away beads of sweat from his forehead, trying to calm down the shaky tremors in his body.

That was close, god knows what would’ve happened if the Nazi’s barged into the mansion while he was distracted by a pile of fucking _goo._

He sets his rifle aside against a crate, taking a small step back away from the window. “Fuck.... that was _way too_ close..”He murmurs under his breath.

Tapperts attention stayed towards the Nazi’s trucks slowly descending away from his line of sight, keeping watch like they would return at a moments notice.

Unfortunately, it caused him to be too distracted to notice a sudden feeling creeping around his ankle. Right before Tappert noticed, he was yanked back and knocked onto the floor.

The sniper let out a grunt of pain as he was slammed onto the floor, eyes immediately snapping open to see what caused him to fall over.

His heart dropped in a millisecond.

It was.... an group of tentacles, fucking _tentacles._ All were slithering around against the floor, leaving wet trails in their tracks like snails.

The tendrils moved towards Tappert slowly, startling the sniper when he realized how close they were getting to him.

Tappert recoils in response, lifting his free leg up to kick at the opposing appendages. He tried to find purchase against them, hoping that he could free himself from the disgusting tentacles.

One tentacle lurched forward and snaked itself around Tapperts free leg, trapping it raised in the air. 

The tentacles were smart apparently, evident by one locking around his wrist when he tried to swipe out his army knife to defend himself with. And he barely had anytime to use his other hand before another snatched it in its hold.

They had completely trapped the sniper, and began to contort his body in any way they wanted.

Tappert flinched when he felt himself get laid on the floor by his back, his legs pushed far enough to where his shoes were pressing against the floor and his knees were rubbing against his shoulders. His arms were trapped behind his back, being held tight by one of the long appendages.

Despite his uncomfortable and slightly painful position, Tappert continued his struggles against the clutching tentacles.

A small tendril slithered out of the ground in front of Tappert, catching the snipers attention easily. The tentacle slid itself against Tapperts cheek, leaving a slimy trail behind to cool and stick to his skin.

Tappert cringed at the sticky residue left behind by the slippery appendage, reaching his shoulder up as far as he could to wipe his cheek off. Once he felt his skin was less sticky, he turned his attention back to the tentacle wavering in his face.

He narrows his eyes at the thing curiously, tilting his head from side to side. “Now what in the devil are y-MMPFH!!!”

The sniper had instantly been cut off when the tendril lurched forward, forcing itself into his open mouth. Tappert gagged as the tip of the tentacle grazed against his throat, a strangled cough erupting shortly after.

Tappert snapped his head from side to side, trying to dislodge the disgusting and slimy limb from his mouth. His efforts were fruitless though, as the tendril made no movements like it was going to pull out.

The tendril thrusted against his tongue, a warm liquid following in its trail. Tappert gags against the substance, cringing at its bitter taste. However, he had suddenly started to calm down from his struggling high.

His body began to feel hot, hotter than it was when this entire encounter started to happen. His skin began to turn slick with sweat, and his eyelids began to droop heavily.

His eyes fluttered when he felt more of the liquid pour onto his tongue, and he slowly beginning to lose feeling in his mouth. He assumes this is what that pile of goo on the pentagram earlier was, a.... numbing medicine? But why did it make his body feel so hot?

Tapperts struggles had ceased completely as the numbness fully corrupted his body, leaving him barely twitching.

Even while his body was numb, he felt something cold slither down into his pants and begin to push them down his feet. What the fuck were they even _doing?_

Tappert watched with blurry vision as his pants were pushed down his ankles, and his undergarments following with getting pushed down to his knees. That was when he finally realized what these things had in store for him.

“N- no..... st- shtop....” the sniper slurred out the best he could with the tendril still pouring the goop onto his tongue, trying to move his legs against the tentacles holding them in place. “No....”

The slimly appendages didn’t listen to Tappert— hell, he didn’t even know if they could _hear_ him— and just continued holding his limbs in place. The one tendril finally managed to get his briefs down to bunch with his pants at his ankles, beginning to rub itself and its slimy substances against Tapperts backside.

“Tappert?” A muffled voice startled the sniper, his attention turning to the exit from the attic.

_ Chris. _

“Tappert! Are you okay in there?” His comrade asked, the doorknob to the attic door jiggling following shortly after. “Those Nazi troops dispersed, its safe to come back down stairs.”

Tappert tried to call out to his friend, but the liquid pouring tentacle thrusted itself into his throat to stop him.

Tapperts eyes widened in shock and let out a pained wail, the sudden feeling of the tendril forcing itself into his throat. He tried to call out again, but the tendril kept him from making anymore noises besides the muffled wail.

He hoped Chris heard him shout and would try to get inside, worried that his friend would be in trouble.

However, help didn’t come for Tappert.

“Uhh... I don’t know what you’re doing in there, but hurry downstairs soon, okay?”

Chris responds through the other side of the door. “Foods gonna be cooked in a few minutes, so hurry before it gets cold.”

Tappert shook his head slowly, trying to make more noise to alert Chris of his situation. The tendril didn’t allow that, however, and just continued to pump the numbing liquid into his throat to keep him quiet.

He felt tears begin to fill in his eyes and pour down his face when he heard Chris begin to walk away, footsteps getting quieter and quieter as the fellow soldier got farther from the door. Shit, when was the last time Tappert cried like this?

Once Tappert could no longer hear Chris, his eyes tightly shut and more tears began to poor out. Fuck, he was weak like this.

His eyes remained closed only shortly before they flew open when a tentacle suddenly breached his unsuspecting asshole. Tappert let out another muffled wail in response, his fighting instincts immediately kicking in and he began to struggle again.

The tendrils didn’t seem to like that. They tightened their grips around Tapperts limbs, further preventing their chances of escape no matter how much Tappert struggled.

Tappert cringed heavily as the tentacle pushed deeper inside of him, his insides being coated in the slime that lubricated the tendrils that were holding him hostage.

It felt gross; the way the tentacle was sliding inside of him with ease, and the way it got thicker and thicker as it went deeper. Tappert could feel himself shiver from the cold feeling mixing in with his warm insides.

The numbing liquid being forced into his mouth wasn’t helping either. His arms and legs felt limp, eyes fluttering and drooping with drowsiness, it felt as if his body no longer belonged to him and had a mind of its own.

The tentacle sliding inside finally stopped moving when it reached Tapperts stomach, evident by the bump on his abdomen that was pushing and prodding.

He sucks in a sharp breath when the gooey appendage slowly slides out, only to gasp in surprise when it crammed itself back inside. It filled every inch of himself, feeling like he was being stuffed full like a king with a massive buffet.

It moved at a gross pace; slowly pulling out up to the tip, then ramming it all the way back inside with a harsh and quick thrust. It kept that pace when fucking Tappert, and it felt disgusting and gross.

Despite the fact that this was disgusting and unethical, Tappert having pretty much zero consent to this, and the fact that he was being raped by a bunch of tentacles that sprouted from the goddamn _floor,_ he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t stop himself from letting out muffled moans each time the tentacle slid in and out.

His eyes subconsciously rolled into the back of his head as the tentacle pumped inside of him. Pleasure heated up in his stomach as the tentacle rubbed itself along his walls, making him feel things that no man like him should ever feel.

He felt the tentacle ram up its pace, continuing to slam in and out till it slid against a spot that made Tappert scream. The tendril helped to muffle it, but it was still very loud for a normal human being.

The tentacles perked up at Tapperts sudden scream, moving and curling in strange movements in response to the snipers noises. They moved around, trying to figure out what caused it in the first place.

Once they realized what was causing Tappert to emit such inappropriate noises, they turned the sniper over onto his stomach and raised his hips up. They wrapped themselves around his arms, securing them behind his back and holding his ankles down to the floor.

Now that they had Tappert propped up into a more exposed position, two slimy tendrils slithered forward and pressed up against his twitching hole.

Flinching when he felt two tendrils instead of one, he once again began his violent struggling to be released from the tight bonds. He tugged at his arms and feet, trying to dislodge the appendages from his limbs and get the hell out of this mess.

But, like before, Tapperts efforts were completely useless against the tentacles holding him down. And in no time at all, both of the tendrils rammed into him. He opened his mouth to start to scream again, but the aphrodisiac inducing tentacle rammed itself right back into his throat before he was able to.

Fat tears began to fill up his eyes and flow down his face, the pain in his ass and throat becoming almost unbearable now. His fists would clench and unclench sporadically as he body quivered and shook, feet hitting and kicking against the floor as well.

The tentacles didn’t bother with the struggling and very much in pain sniper, instead going and beginning their insanely rough pace inside of him. The two tentacles rubbed against tight walls of muscle in a messy fashion, trying to find the spot that made Tappert go _insane._

Each time the tendrils slid back inside Tappert, he could feel himself get pushed forward a bit while he remained on the floor. And each pull would tug him back a bit as well, starting a push-and-pull pattern during it all.

Tappert felt his entire body succumb to the tentacles assault; his jaw going slack against the one in his mouth, and his lower region relaxing for better access to the tentacles.

Drool dripped down his lips and chin to pool on the wood floorboards, his eyes rolled all the way back into his head, and his entire body was unmoving. He could feel nothing except a burning feeling in his abdomen, did that mean....?

Tappert couldn’t give a proper reaction before he felt a burst of pleasure and pain to ram into his insides. Both of the tentacles found his prostate finally and were pushing against it like their lives depended on it.

The sniper let out gasps and choked noises as the fat appendages fucked his prostate into oblivion, causing waterfalls of teams to fall down his face and join the puddle of saliva on the floor. His struggles renewed once again and he tried to fight against the tentacles violently fucking him open, but he was barely able to wiggle his ass at that point.

His arms and legs began to shake with tremor as the tendrils rammed up their speed, crushing his prostate at unbelievably fast and hard rates to the point where Tappert felt like his entire body was going to be overfilled with pleasure.

The tentacles kept going and going and going, until Tappert was letting out muffled screams of pleasure after each thrust inside of him. He couldn’t handle it anymore, the feeling was just too much and he wanted it to stop. But he couldn’t, no matter what he did the disgusting tendrils would just keep going.

The disgusting and painful thrusts continued on setting Tappert over the edge, pounding into his prostate ruthlesslyto cause a horrifying mix of pain in pleasure into the snipers lower region. They pushed and pulled no matter how loud Tapperts muffled screams were getting, in fact, it only pursued them to go harder.

The sniper kept moaning and scream with each thrust, Tappert barely hanging over the edge of going insane with these demented things from hell destroying his body. At least, he felt like he was at the edge of going insane with those things pumping inside of him like crazy.

Without warning, or reason, the tentacles rammed as far as they could inside of him and stopped. And it was only two very short seconds before the tentacles convulsed and shook, Tappert screaming shortly after at the feeling of a hot liquid filling his insides.

The snipers eyes shot wide open and he let out violent screams, screams that were muffled by the numbing tentacle thrusting entirely down his throat and pumping liquid down that end. Tears overflowed his eyes and blurred his vision, drool and a sticky liquid dripped down his chin, and snot dribbled out of his nostrils as the tendrils filled him up with the same disgusting liquid that was dripping down his lips.

The tentacles held it up for a while, filling Tappert with the hot liquid until he felt his stomach bulge and swell. It felt so gross and heavy, his belly feeling like it was going to burst open if the tentacles kept stuffing him full.

Luckily for Tappert, the tentacles suddenly stopped twitching and paused in their movements. The sniper sighs in relief before his body tightened up and he cringed, feeling his insides getting pulled out as the tentacles slowly slid out from the inner parts of his body.

When the tentacles finally slid all the way out, Tappert gasped when he felt a copious amount of whatever the hell those things pumped into him spill out from him and onto the floor. It made a disgusting and wet sound when the liquid came in contact with the wooden floorboards, causing Tappert to cringe again.

The tentacle that pumped into his mouth also pulled out as well, leaving a thin trail of a saliva and numbing liquid mixture to drip down Tapperts chin. The sniper coughed and hacked when the penetrating appendage slid out, spitting out all of the gunk that was still in his mouth.

Slowly, all of the tentacles pulled away from his limbs and descended into the ground to leave Tappert by himself.

The sniper presses his hands against the floor and pushes himself up to his knees, limbs trembling as he lifted his body. Sitting up, he let out shaky breaths and gasps as he tried to regain his composure, trying to remember what the hell just happened.

He managed to get himself up on his two feet, only grimacing slightly when he felt the thick and gross liquid spill down his thighs and onto the floor. The large closet sitting against the wall helped Tappert stay up with his hands clutching onto it, fingers nails digging into the wood and causing nail marks.

Tappert let out tight breaths through clenched teeth as he limped back over to his window where he sniper and army knife were laying right next to, exactly where he dropped them when he was caught by the demonic tentacles. He looked down with glossy eyes at his two weapons, the disappointment feeling of disappointment radiating from the sniper and knife like they were judging him.

If he had stayed aware of his surroundings, and had been more prepared; he would’ve been able to save himself.

Tappert felt tears fill his eyes as those thoughts plagued his mind, hyperventilation slowly following shortly after. He dropped to his knees and began to cry like a weakling, tears spilling down his red cheeks as his mind filled with disgusting memories of the horrid event that happened only a minute or two ago.

Lord save them all, they needed to get _the hell out of here._

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhh idk what Kyle character to lewd next, what should I do?
> 
> Hasil (drunk gangbang) or Colin Gray (crossdressing)?


End file.
